f9_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
TypicalPsy
TypicalPsy was a houseguest on Big Brother 1. Biography Retrieved pre-season. 1.) Who is your favorite Big Brother Alumni from the show? The queen herself, Janelle Pierzina. She is the first person who really made me enjoy Big Brother and the concept. It didn’t matter whether she was in control or in the minority, she thrived. She never gave up and continued to prove everyone against her wrong. She was and still is that bitch. 2.) If you could bring a friend from within the community to play with you this season, who would it be and why? I don’t even have to think about this question. I’d 100% have to choose the queen herself, ObviouslyAmbie. I’ve only played with her once before in a longterm. Even so, our loyalty to each other got us to the final 3 in the house. We were so underestimated and we proved everyone wrong. She is the first person to make me believe in the word “loyalty” in the Big Brother game. Ever since then she’s been a very close friend to me. 3.) What is your predicted placement for yourself and why? I predict myself as the winner of F9 Studios Big Brother 1. One should never give themselves low expectations. That creates a toxic and unwanted mindset that I just don’t plan on having. I always strive to push myself to do the best I can in anything. Some may see that as being over confident, but I see it as believing in myself. 4.) Name three fun facts about yourself. Well, for starters, I’m the type of person who takes a while to open up. I may be shy at first, but I promise once you get close to me I run my mouth all the time. Another thing about me is that I love to take walks. I take walks daily and use them as a way to release my stress. Lastly, while viewed as a toxic trait, I tend to build up all my emotions and don’t tend to express them. 5.) Is the glass half-empty or half-full? The glass is always and will always be half-full. Saying half-empty just reminds me of something constantly going down or getting more empty. With it being half-full, however, there’s always room to continue forward. Everyday you should always be trying to, in a sense, “fill the cup up”. Never go backwards in life. Always continue to go forward. Host Opinion When Psy won the week 1 HOH, this worried me a lot. Psy was my original winner pick, despite me shifting more towards Tyra during the season. Winning week 1 HOH, however, didn't hinder Psy's game very much at all and my fears quickly dissapated. Psy had solids bonds with some of the more cunning, strategic players such as Ryan and Eve. Psy was always in his DR planning out his next move, writing literal essays on his gameplay, and had a solid grasp on how he planned on getting to the end. Psy consistenly voted in the majority during the season, and even when the house began to realize how much of a strategic threat he was, he was still able to get through week-by-week without too much difficulty. Even when he was in danger, he still managed to survive being on the block, and was able to downplay just how much of a threat he was because of his lack of competition wins. Ultimately Cookiez evicting Psy was the best choice, because he likely would have gone on to win the whole season if he had stayed. Good game, Psy, and good luck in the future! Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Psy voted in the minority twice * Psy recieved the second-most nominations, at 4. * Psy had the Veto used on him despite never winning a Veto competiton.